


composed out of pure light

by chocolatechip



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, but we knew that already, i cant really thing of any tags for this fic ngl :/, peter's dad is an asshole, there we go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25918078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatechip/pseuds/chocolatechip
Summary: "He was an angel. Composed out of pure light."
Relationships: Gamora/Peter Quill
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	composed out of pure light

She could see it beneath his skin. He glowed, not literally, but in the way he was seen in others’ minds. Reality seemed to dim around him. As if his soul begged to be freed from his body.

Others noticed it too. It scared them, herself included. If they let their mind wander when they were near him, they would see him how he truly was. 

If she looked close enough, at night with his face in her hands, she could see hints of it. Threads of light weaved within his flesh. His eyes glowed, golden threads sewed into the iris.

They say you’re made of stardust. Dying stars fall and break, turns to ash. Dust. Gamora didn’t know if that was true and didn’t care. Peter was made of something  _ more _ than stardust.

Peter was made of pure light. The very energy of the universe. Trapped behind flesh and blood and bone. Sometimes she was afraid that the  _ more _ part of him would get sick of being contained and explode. He came close to it, on Ego.

He didn’t carry himself like a god. You would never know if you were the type to ignore details. 

_ He was an angel. Composed out of pure light. _

Maybe it scared him too, Gamora thought as she laid next to him one night. Her eyes studied his Celestial, beautiful,  _ human _ body. Thin cracks of light showed on the hand he had held the Infinity Stone in. On his chest, near his heart. His neck.

Maybe he was afraid of losing control and becoming a god. A Celestial. His father.

Gamora closed her eyes and grazed her fingers over his stomach. She settled into him. She decided that she wasn’t afraid of that side of him. 

Peter chose to reject his Celestial blood (not blood, never blood. Light. Pure light). He chose to reject the path his father set for him. He chose his family. His  _ real _ family: herself, Rocket, Groot, Drax. And that made him all the more human.

**Author's Note:**

> pls,, i beg u. share some comments and kudos for a hungry writer, wont you? thank u queen <3


End file.
